Playing With Fire
by fashiongirl97
Summary: She was the Director of the FBI. He was NCIS' best. Yet if that was the case then how exactly was it that they he ended up locked in the safe of the national bank with her, both sweating and scarcely clad? AU Jibbs


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIs**

**Authors note: This is based off of one of my favourite Ashes episodes which I thought would make a cute AU Jibbs one shot. Enjoy!**

**Playing With Fire**

She was the Director of the FBI.

Worse than that she was Tobias' boss.

She was the enemy.

Yet if that was the case then how exactly was it that he had ended up locked in the safe of the national bank with her, both sweating and scarcely clad?

He was NCIS' best.

He was the best friend of one of her agents.

He was a subordinate.

So why was it that as she looked at him now in the dim light that was given off by her slowly dying mobile, that thoughts she knew she should not be having were filling her mind?

She was slim, toned and leggy, with the added bonus of being a redhead – she was ultimately and undeniably gorgeous.

He was tall, muscular and strong, with eyes so bright that they made her become weak at the knees –he was absolutely dashingly handsome.

They were on two different sides of the field, yet for just one times they had joined in the middle. In the same way that Leon Vance had gone on a witch hunt only few months ago to avenge the death of an old friend; she had gone all domineering when she was tormented by a sly and cocky murdering bank robber. With no strong evidence to convict him after 5 incidents, and the latest being on a marine base the FBI had decided that they would cut their losses and combine their efforts with NCIS in a joint investigation. However for some reason that not one of them was sure of, the Director had come along and turned into special agent mode.

It hadn't, however, ended as well as they would have liked, late that night he'd been the only one left in the NCIS bullpen where they were based for the case, and then a lead had come up. Knowing that Fornell would be with his little girl, and the rest of the two teams getting some much needed and deserved sleep it had ended up with the two of them pursuing a lead which they hoped would solve the case. But what they thought would be the lead they had been so desperately waiting for, turned out to be a trap. As they got the warrant and went to search the vault, their so-called security guard had closed the door and locked it, in turn locking the director of the FBI and Leroy Jethro Gibbs inside.

The thing with vaults is, they don't contain anything living, so they don't need air. The room was now boiling, both were sweating and the only thing they had to drink was two hip flasks. When he'd taken a gulp of hers by accident, he'd been surprised to taste the bourbon, just as she had been when she drunk his. And yet neither one had commented. Instead they sat there. He'd removed his jacket and polo a long time ago so he was just left in a white undershirt which stuck to his muscles with sweat. She'd removed her blazer and silk blouse so she was left in just thin white camisole over her black lace bra. He looked over at her and smirked at the way the camisole stuck to her flat stomach with sweat.

His hair stuck up in all places, and as she looked over it made her smile. Her hair had been perfectly curled to begin with, but the heat and humidity inside what was threatening to become a death trap had made it begin to frizz, her makeup though, remarkably enough still sat intact, including the sinful red glossy lipstick which was currently taunting him evilly.

"I thought it'd be the bourbon or the bullets, but no, I'm gonna die in the money vault of a maximum security bank with grumpy marine who barely speaks." She said, as she turned away from him and blew air out of her lips upwards so it made her wavy red fringe go casually flicking outwards.

"We're not going to die Jen." He said, taking her warm and moist hand, so small in size and elegant in shape into that of his own rough and callused hand. Neither was sure quite when it was that things had gone from professional terms to first names, yet neither would comment the development either.

"Jen?" She said chuckling at the nickname. "No one has ever called me that."

"No?" He asked, slightly surprised at her revelation.

"No, it's always been Jennifer, or occasionally Jenny, never Jen."

They sat in silence for a while after that after all there was no shortage of time at their fingers, so neither one of them spoke, each relishing so ironically at being able to be trapped in their own world for just a while. Both tired and although they were reluctant to admit it: scared. "They'll find us, one of them will realise something is wrong." Said Jethro, as he looked at her. The phone still illuminated her face, but there was no signal, both knew there never would be either.

"I know." She said turning to him. They stared into one another's eyes, emerald meeting sapphire in a blaze of worry and emotion. "Why d'you join the corps?" She asked.

"Felt like the right thing to do." He answered with complete honesty, before adding; " Why choose the beaurau?"

"My father was army, so NCIS wouldn't be approved of, and I never did like the CIA."

"Married?" She asked, although she already knew part of the answer from the rumours that swarmed around the FBI.

"Three times, divorced three as well."

"I forget you share an ex-wife with Tobias."

"Well, I don't pay the alimony any more. How about you?"

"Never, married to the job too much." She answered honestly although with a hint of bitterness.

"You didn't ever want a family?"

"I did, it just never happened."

"Not too late now."

"Is that an offer Jethro?"

He laughed, smiling at her joking tone. "An observation."

"Well then you're too nice, I'm not much younger than you." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She just laughed. "I guess we're not that different, both married to the job and all." She said, following the contours on his face with his eyes, the way the white light danced off of his strong jaw line and mirrored in his shining eyes. It was then, as he was admiring the pale flawlessness of her skin and the way her cheek bones stood prominently, that they realised exactly how close they had slowly become to one another.

At that moment her phone finally went black, the battery finally running out after the day and majority of the night filled with madness. However neither one of them stopped looking at the other. "Jethro." She said almost huskily, knowing exactly what she wanted, just as knew what he wanted to do. After the day they had had they were both tired, and emotions were running so high that thoughts and desired which would usually be banished by common sense were thought to be all so normal.

"I know." He replied, both of them knowing exactly what they wanted to be doing, and yet knowing all to wrong how wrong it would be. She closed her eyes as both of them slowly moved forward, feeling the warmth of the others breath touching so gracefully against their face. Desire filled them from head to toe as they neared one another.

Before her lips had even touched his, the door swung open and they became bathed in light. All too quickly they pulled apart as though the other was fire. "Aha! Told you it would work McGee!" Came the voice of Tony. Gibbs swiftly put his top on, watching as Jenny tried with the buttons on her blouse and tucked it in. But neither one was fast enough. "Been having fun in there boss?" Asked Tony. Gibbs stood up; head slapped him and began to walk off. The Director following as fast as she could behind of him, tying her hair back with a bobble as she tried to make herself become a little bit more presentable.

As she walked out of the building she saw teams scrambling over every centimetre of the building, and Fornell come walking over. "Are you alright Director?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes Agent Fornell I am perfectly fine." And with that she began to lake over to where it looked as though Tony was waiting to tell Gibbs the developments. "What have we got?" She asked, deliberately not looking at Jethro even though his eyes were boring into her skull.

"Turns out that the guy dresses up as a-"

"Security guard. Yeah, we found that out DiNozzo" Said Gibbs as he glared at his senior agent. McGee then came walking over, looking rather pleased with him.

"We managed to get an image of his face on the CCTV; we now have enough to prosecute him with imprisonment of federal agents. That will then give us a reason to get a warrant and arrest him. That's all we need right? DNA and fingerprint matches to the rest of the case."

"Should be, he was sloppy with the marine base, we get him on that then there is a good chance we can link it to the other cases." Said Fornell.

"Good, well done, issue a BOLO and then go home, it's down to dispatch now." She said and then began walking out, phone pressed to her ear as she went. Jethro watched her go, wishing in the weirdest way he was still locked in the vault with the red headed director who had begun to captivate his mind.

That night, or rather morning as it was now, he left the office after the culprit had been caught. However instead of going to straight home, to his bourbon and basement spent alone he went to the house of the Director of the FBI. He sat in his car; across the road from the Georgetown house wondering if he should do this, but the fire from the near kiss had ignited was still going strong. So he got out of the car and crossed the dark road. He knocked on the door and waited for her to come.

She opened the door, now dressed in leggings and a baggy shirt, make up gone and hair tied back. When she saw him she leant against the door and smiled at him. "Agent Gibbs? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"I think that we have some unfinished business Director." He replied with a smirk. She smirked back and opened the door wider. Jethro walked in with a smile on his face and looked at her. She looked even more beautiful in the warm pink light of the porch. As soon as the door had closed she turned to look at him. Slowly he walked forward and when he could feel her warm breath against his neck he sent his lips crashing down on hers.

Both knew it was wrong.

Both knew it could never work out as they both wanted.

But both knew that in that moment, in that searingly hot kiss it felt oh so right.

It became like an addiction, like they were playing with fire and yet could not stop, every time that they tried, a week later they came falling back into one another's arms. It was everything that would never work, and yet with these two, it just did.


End file.
